Atem's Key
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: after the final battle and the Pharoah's spirit released,Yugi is having nightmares. But when the spirit of an old friend visits him maybe the two that were split can be reunted as one again.


Atem's Key 

It was an extraordinarily dark and stormy night over the city of Domino, Japan. Lightning lit up the black skies as bright as day. It seemed that the heart of the storm had settled atop a tiny, little game shop.

The storm waged with such ferocity and violence. The clouds ranted and raved as the rain poured heavily down upon the shop. Some began to call it the storm of the century, but those same people knew little about the storm going on inside. Inside that little shop, Yugi slept with a storm of fury taking forth inside his mind. He slept silently, so quietly in his anguish that the soft click of the clock could be heard. The only other sounds coming from that little shop were the occasional sighs of grief that Yugi exasperated. As quiet as they were, the sighs rang as loud as thunder against the walls of the tiny bedroom. Sleeping restlessly in the darkness, the barren contents of his room were exposed during the brief flashes of lightning.

A few photographs lay next to the alarm clock on the old cedar wood nightstand. The first photograph was a picture taken of Yugi and a few friends. Him and those friends are holding hands displaying special symbols of friendship. The next photograph was taken of Yugi and his grandfather. But the most prominent of the photos was in a long, golden frame. The picture inside the frame had a boy, a smiling boy with wild, bizarre hair standing in front of what appears to be an Egyptian tomb. The boy was among a large assembly of smiling people, but his eyes, the violet eyes of this short, wily boy were unmistakably sad. That saddened boy—was Yugi.

It seem as if he were incomplete. Like something catastrophic had happened to him and his soul was cut in two as a result by whatever the incident was. The timepiece continued to tick at a snail's pace as it struck a quarter to midnight.

A hellish scream escaped the boy's dried lips with the next bolt from the black ominous heavens. In the minuscule room the boy was without a doubt in some kind of pain. His breathing was short as well as arduous. At the same time a puddle was being formed on the floor, form all the sweat pouring off the side his adorable features. He was attempting to take hold of something around his neck, although there was not anything but air.

With an additional scream the boy screamed out a name as he thrashed about in a seizure like movements. "ATEM! ATEM I need you! Help me! AHH!" screamed the boy that even his already spiked tripled colored hair stood up even more.

In the youth mind he was trapped within a stone underground labyrinth. It was absolutely occupied in the mist of ominous, sinister as well as freezing shadows.

Racing faster and faster his heart beat so loud it threaten to jump out of his mouth out of the sheer terror he felt. But with each turn he came upon against demons from what went before.

"Grandpa? Joey? Tristen? Tea? Atem! Where is everyone? Guys! Ahh!" screamed Yugi as he gazed to his right hand that hand had started to vanish. He watched in horror as the darkness start to eat him greedily bit by bit. He could hear something prowling around him but could see nothing in pitch black.

His hand flew to his deck, hoping to defend himself from whatever lurked in this maze of misery, but when he reached for it was gone! The monsters he had come to respect and fear attacked with unbelievable ferocity. The pain was just too real. He ran just trying to out run the fear and pain. Then he came to the center of the labyrinth and was face to face with the Egyptian Gods themselves, Obelisk, Slyther and Ra.

"Please I work hard alongside with your master, Pharaoh Atem, to save the world from Zork and the evils of the shadows. Why are you hunting me in my dreams? I've not slept in weeks. Don't hurt me please! Ahh no!" he shrieked as the Gods howled, then unleashed their powers at him and he fell into the shadowy abyss of the underworld.

His scream began to echo within the blackish red walls of the revolving vortex. He thought he would plummet eternally, when suddenly he felt a strong arm grab him and pull him back up. He passed out for a moment but could vaguely remember hearing a voice faintly yelling at the monsters. Then he completely lost all conscience.

"Ohh, my head. This is worse then when my soul was sucked out. Huh?" he said as his eyes slowly adjust to the dimly lit corridors around. Standing over the young teen was a person dressed in amethyst garments a whiling a scepter.

"Dark Magician! Ohh…" he said as he little by little made an effort to rise to greet his favorite monster. But the silent magician only laid him back down.

"Your injuries are not severe but I strongly recommend you should lie down. At least till, Mystic Elf has had a chance to look you over. I asked her to do this one favor. Here drink this you must be parched from all that screaming." Said a voice from the shadows. A leathery hip flask was gently pushed into Yugi hands as he eagerly gulped down the sweet revitalizing juice.

"Thank you, for rescuing me. I feel like I'm losing my mind lately. Like I don't know which way is up anymore. I just feel so lost." Yugi said with a long exasperated sigh.

"I by no means allow anything to happen to you my friend you know that, right?" said the voice reassuringly. Yugi heard the voice as well as feeling as warm and out of harm's way as a newborn in its mother's arms.

"Huh, it can't be… but…" he said scarcely believing what was transpiring around him. As the body which belong to the voice sat down next to him and smiled at the boy gleefully.

"Atem! Oh thank god! I've missed you!" exclaimed with a smile, Yugi, in an over the moon tone of voice as he embraced his look-alike as well as shed tears of elation.

"Whoa, Yugi. Settle down! Don't hurt yourself. You took quite a beating these past few nights. Ah here she is. Mystical Elf, restore to health my friend pleases."

With a gracious grin the blue skinned elf nodded and began to vocalize. Golden sparkles rained down upon the boy and his wounds restore to themselves to perfect health.

"Thank you most charitable as well as dearly loved woman," thanked Yugi as got up and smiled at her.

"Your welcome," she sang in a melodic voice as she vanished in explosion of golden sparkles.

"Atem is so great to see you. I mean there are no words to express how I feel. We have been getting along well, but we just aren't the same without you. How the life after death?" asked Yugi breathlessly as he drank more of the sweet juice.

Atem laughed heartily as some of the brightly colored juice dribbled down Yugi face.

"It alright. I'm surround by my people and my father is an amazing man. It's perfect," He said with a forced smile and chuckle. He looked like he was the one about to shed tears of his own. He forced himself to look fearless and tranquil.

Yugi rested his hand on the young king's shoulder. He knew Atem better then anyone every had or every would. Atem slowly turn to look at the boy confused.

"Its ok, you don't have to lie to make me feel better. The truth is neither of us is truly in high spirits ever since we separated. Yes we can move on in our lives, but I believe every now and then we still need be with one another just for sake of being with a friend. A truly extraordinary as well as only one of its kind friend. Our bond is like no other," he said in a sympathetically manner as he looked into the piercing amethyst eyes of his friend.

"I see my valor has been a great gift to you, Yugi, I'm impressed on how much you've grown. I guess I should be truthful to you. You helped me like no other could. Without you I couldn't have fulfilled my destiny and save mankind from the Shadow Games." He sighed in defeat. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew a piece of fruit. Splitting it in two on his knee he extending one half to Yugi who gladly accept the pomegranate.

"No I've not been truly happy since my spirit was set free. Tristen was right. It not fair to come into someone's life and turned it upside down and just leave forever. I feel like I was cut in two. I was worse then a disembody spirit, I was only half of who I am." He admitted dejectedly as he bit into the pomegranate, which blemished his lips. A single bead of moisture descended downward on his attractive face and onto the splintered and grimy ground.

"I guess when you live inside someone it really is hard to fully say adieu to them. You don't have to be so brave, Atem. It ok to be unhappy that we can't be together anymore. Ahh! What is this dark void anyway! We got rid of the Shadow Games! Ahh!" he yelped as a dark light passed all the way through him. He shuddered uncomfortably for a moment.

"I've too, Yugi, been experiencing this phenomenon. I have only one explanation to this conundrum. This is a different kind of darkness. It is one that is inside every person heart. This "Darkness" is in fact all the pain, fear and doubt that the light from our hearts can't banish, because we cannot find our way out of it." Atem said as he helped Yugi out and into a room.

"Whoa nice room. Seems to suit you well." He said as looked around the room that apparently was the Pharaoh's bedchambers. Then he continued. "So you believe that this darkness that been trying to consume me for weeks, is nothing more then a physical manifestation of my inner qualms as well as pain?" he inquired flabbergasted and puzzled.

"That is correct. That the only logical thing in this whole puzzle." Atem said to him.

"Well am I going to have to go through this for the rest of my life?" he asked as tears welled up in his big purple eyes.

"Huh, what do you mean, Yugi?" asked Atem confused as he sat down next to him on the bed.

At that moment it became too much for Yugi to keep inside of himself the pain any longer, he just became absolutely unglued. He went into a totally meltdown.

"Oh Atem! I've been struggling so hard to make it on my own. To take what you have given to all of us and use it. But I can't image life without you. I am starting to fail to remember you. And that petrified me a whole lot! I can't even remember your voice let alone your strength. I fell empty and lost! The truth is I still need you! Not all the time, but every now and then I just needed you. So does everyone else. It the truth!" he said as he fell against Atem chest and start to whimper and bawl his heart and soul out.

"Shush, Yugi, its alright. I feel exactly the same. I'm caught between two worlds, and all I desire is for a way for both of my families to become one. I too have felt like someone took a knife and cut my soul in two" he said dried Yugi face. By now both their eyes were red as blood from all the crying they been doing.

"How can we make this pain go away? I don't think time can erase all this. And I don't think I can go through this night after night." He said as he drank some more juice.

Atem slowly got up and went to a tiny gold container and took something from it. Then he walked little by little back towards Yugi. He took Yugi right hand and a put an object into and closed his hand over it to conceal the item.

"Here take this, for at whatever time you're in danger or in doubt, or anytime you, or any of our friends need me just put this in a lock, say my name and knock. I will be waiting. Till our path cross again, Yugi, go and remember to let the Heart of the Cards guide you!" he said as a blinding white flash enveloped them.

"ATEM! Ahh!" screamed Yugi as he awoke from his nightmare. At the same time the window above his bed smashed opening sending shards of glass everywhere. As his arms flew to protect his face from downpour of glass a strong wind blew into the room scattering the photos as well hurling a golden box across the room into the wall. The box exploded open and hundreds of Duel Monster cards were scattered amongst the sharp shards of glass.

"My cards!" Yugi cried in alarm, as he leapt from his bed not even bother to shove his feet into his slippers. He just started to rapidly pick up his deck. He was not about to let his beloved and cherished deck be ruined. He loved it far too much to let anything happen to it.

A light flicked on and his Grandpa was standing in the doorway in pale purple nightclothes and bunny slippers.

"Yugi! I heard you screaming followed by some kind of crash. Yugi! Be careful that glass is razor-sharp." Warned Grandpa as he got down and assist Yugi in picking up the rest of the cherished deck.

"That all of them. Why don't you go down stairs and fix us up some hot chocolate? I'll clean up this mess and board up the window ok?" said Grandpa sympathetically to his grandson.

"All right, Grandpa. I am parched form all that screaming anyway. Wow it a quarter past midnight." He stretched and yawned as he put the last photograph back where it belonged.

As he headed down the stairs to the kitchen he finally became aware that there was something hard and cold in his right hand. Turning on a lamp he opened his hand to see what it was. It was a key. It was gold in color like the Puzzle had been. It was the width of his palm and was fashioned like an Egyptian Cross with the Millennium eye-like emblem that had been on all the Items in the center.

"Wow! I wonder what this does? But I better show it to the gang after school. I think I better get something to wear this around my neck with." He said as he went to the rubbish drawer and got out a leather strap.

In next to no time he was back to sleep but with the Key in his grasp he slept a little easier.

The next the gang was there to walk to school together but Yugi was a bit slowly getting ready.

"Come on Yugi! We can't be late! Let get going!" yelled Joey irritably as he and the others wait impatiently for their best friend.

"Come on guys give him a break! It been very hard on him." Said Tea justifiably at the fair-haired schoolboy.

"Guys can we not fight? Especially at 7:30 in the morning. Let get to school and get some breakfast! Please?" protested Tristen exasperated.

Just as some blood was about to spill Yugi emerged. But he looked like a walking corpse. He was extremely pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Yugi are you all right? You look like… uh?" Tea started to utter something when Joey finished for her.

"You look like someone who escaped from the bowels of hell!" he said trying his best not to sound too rude.

Yawing he said to his friends. "I've not slept good in about two or three weeks. It been hard I guess. More on me then you guys. Can it really have been six weeks since… you know?" he said as walked aimless down the street.

"I know, Yugi. We all miss him. But maybe he still with us in a way?" said Tea desperately trying to cheer up her crush.

"Oh would you just stop it, Tea! For one day can we not be so hopeful, and more than usually optimistic! We all can't move on and that fact!" yelled Tristen furiously at the girl.

Tea spun around with the grace of a prima ballerina would be envious of and pirouetted and kicked him hard square in the jaw.

"Wow, Tea awesome moves! You're gonna be great on Broadway one day!" joked Joey.

She twisted around hard and fast and swung her leg up at him on the edge a quarter of inch from his head.

"Thanks do you want to experience it first hand?" she asked the frighten blond. A wicked smile was curling up her lips. Her blue eyes flickered intensely.

"Uh…Uh… no, I may not use my head all the time but I still like to have intact, if its all the same to you!" he trip over his tongue nervously as he quacked in fear.

The shorthaired brunette smiled and slowly lowered her leg. Joey collapsed into a heap and remained there in shock.

"Joey!" cried Yugi as he and Tristen struggle to help their friend to his feet. He looked paler then a ghost and was still shaking.

"Joey are you going to be ok?" asked Yugi timidly to his friend as he dusted off his pants.

"Yeah Joey! Hello, Hello anyone in here! Whoa, Tea didn't even decapitate him, yet I think we still lost his brain just the same." Said Tristen sarcastically as he waved his hand in front of Joey face.

His lips slowly moved as the word escaped in voice lower then a whisper.

"Hey Joey! Speak up what is it your trying to say?" asked Tristen straining to hear his best bud voice.

"I… think… I… think… I … I think I wet my jeans." He said in as they all saw a dark spot between his legs.

Well it was too late to do anything about. Still they tried to help save their friend from humiliation.

"That the best we can do. We mange to clean it up most of it and my body mist should hide the odor better. You can change when we have gym class. I'm so sorry, Joey." apologize Tea for the hundredth time to her friend.

"Its ok, Tea! Looks like we all are still taking his departure hard. I guess it true what they say. No words can heal a broken heart. Still I think we all just wish there was a way not to feel this pain." Joey said as he kicked a rock at a street sign.

"Yeah, it feels like we are starting to forget him. We knew him by several names, Yami, Pharaoh, and Atem. But he was no matter what we called him by; he was the best friend we ever had. He and you, Yugi brought us together. Now that he gone it feels like something important is missing from inside our hearts." Cried Tea as she fell into Tristen waiting arms. She sobbed out of control.

"It feels like we are lost in the darkness and him that was once the light that showed us the way home is gone out. It hurts." Replied Tristen as he began to cry uncontrollable as well.

"Guys" said Yugi then his face lit up excitably "Guys I just remember something, from last night!"

"Uh?" they all watch as he reached within his shirt a pulled out a gold key on a tan leather strap.

"Whoa, where you get this Yugi?" inquired Tea as she ran her long delicate fingers over the surface of the strange key.

"I was having another nightmare last night. But this time, Atem rescued me. We were talking and before I awoke to my window exploding on me he put this in my hand. I'm just not sure what it is or what do to do with It," confessed the compassionate teenager as he showed the key to the others.

Before they could examine it further the school clock tower rang out signaling that they had twenty minutes to get to class.

"Look we'll talk more about it later after school." Said Yugi as he hid the key under his shirt again. For some strange reason he didn't want anyone to see it.

"Ok how about we meet at the new smoothie shop at the outdoor mall an hour after school? So we can change our clothes and tell are parents were we are going to be ok. I won a contest so I get three days of my choice of free smoothies anyway. Got use it for some reason." Laughed Tea.

"Agreed" they all said as the put their hands together and the walked into school. A little happier then they had been in six weeks.

Just as they had planned they met at the stylish up-to-the-minute snack bar called "Sub-Zero Treats". Tea was at the counter using one her prize tickets to get them all some smoothies. The guys took a seat at one of the tables outside next to a number of interesting blossoms. Pop music blared out of the hidden speakers.

"Here we go, for Joey a raspberry, Tristen a blueberry, me a wild berry and you Yugi a chocolate raspberry. Hmm I wish they were playing a different song. Ah that better." She heaved a sigh contentedly as the song "Anytime you need a friend" by the Beau Sisters started to play.

"These are really great, Tea, we should come more often." Said Joey as he sucked up his smoothie happily.

"I guess it would be fun to be regular teens again. Still I find that might as well be as likely as the sun rising in the west. After what we been through, we seen and done so many mind-boggling things, I highly doubt we can lead "normal" lives. What ever normal is!" said Tristen as he looked across the street, but not really taking anything in.

"Yugi please show us the key again. Please." Begged Tea urgently.

"Ok, here it is." He said as removed it once again. "I have no idea what it purpose is, but I can't help but feel this is no ordinary key. That there something of great significance to it." He said in awe as the sun glisten on the key.

"Well the we know the purpose of a key is to get into some place locked. But where can the lock that goes to this key be?" said Tea as she examined at the key inch by inch hoping to discover something to reveal its secret but at last nothing.

"Maybe we should try it in a few keyholes." Said Joey simple as he wiped his chin.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? It couldn't hurt!" he exclaimed defensively at the same time as some of his smoothie erupted from his nostrils.

They gang tried to stifle they're laughter but failed. They cracked up. For a few minutes they just laughed.

"Here a napkin, Joey Snotman!" joshed Tristen with a mile wide grin.

"I show you snotman!" as Joey deck Tristen in head.

"Hey, easy, easy! My face is my best feature! The ladies just love my handsome face so don't turn into a Picasso okay?" he yelled at the blonde teen.

"Like when have you ever been on a date Tristen?" asked Joey as he blew his nose.

Tristen looked hesitant as he went red in the face intensely along with stuttering, "Uh that not as important as finding out what this key too!"

"Nice save, Tristen." murmured Tea sarcastically rolling her dark azure eyes as she finished her drink. "Ah, no brain freeze excellent!" she laughed as she slam-dunked the cup in the garbage can.

They talked for hours trying to figure out what was key purpose when a sudden noise brought them back to reality. The city aged gothic clock tower chimed eight times in a row.

"Oh man, it's eight. I was supposed to be home an hour ago! See you guys later!" yelled Yugi as he started to get up.

"Whoa slow down, partner! We'll walk you home. You still look like crap." Said Joey with half a smile.

"Yeah you might get hit by a car in your state. We'll walk with back to the shop to make sure get home safe and sound ok?" said Tristen as he tossed the rest of their waste away.

"Come on lets get going it's going to be dark in next to no time. We should at least be glad tomorrow is Saturday so we can all sleep in! I feel like I could drop right here and sleep for a hundred years." Yawned Tea as they start walking to the game shop.

In next to no time they had arrived just as the street lamps lit up, but for some unknown reason the shop lights were off.

"That's unusual, Grandpa should be home." Yugi wondered out loud as he tried to rotate the doorknob but it refused to budge.

"This is getting weird. Grandpa seldom locks this door. Well I'll have it open in a mome… Hey!" exclaimed Yugi as he franticly started to pat himself down desperately looking for something.

"What wrong, Yugi?" asked Tea with tension rising in her voice.

"My house key! It gone! That impossible I've in no way misplaced it in my life!" he said panicky

"Yugi calm down don't you have a spare key?" asked Tea.

"No, we lost it somehow. I think the storms blew all the way to the river." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Well why not use your other key?" asked Joey dryly.

"Oh Joey!"

"This isn't the time for your stupid cracks right now!" Tristen said as he hit him upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Turn about is fair play!"

While the boys began to fight and Tea tried to break them up, Yugi looked at the key around his neck.

"_Put it in a lock and say my name and knock"_

"Atem?" he spoke softly.

Slowly he inserted the key into the slot. The others stopped acting like idiots and observed.

"Yugi? What you doing man?" they all asked but he didn't hear them.

"Pharaoh Atem" he said hesitantly as he knocked once and turned the key. The door at a snail's pace crept opened and a blinding white light enveloped them. "Ahh!"

When it had died down it took a few moments for their eyes to adjust but as the world came back into focus they couldn't believe what they saw.

The skies were clear as crystal and painted a most vivid shade of forget-me-not blue, as far as their disbelieving eyes could see was a sea, a sea of sun kissed golden sand dunes. But perhaps most shocking was the enormous palace in front of them.

"Uh gang, I hate to break it to you but I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." Joey uttered in disbelief. And as to prove it wasn't an illusion a strong desert wind blew a heaping helping of the golden sand in their faces. They all instantly start to cough and sputter to cleanse their lungs.

"Ok I know a lot of out of the ordinary things have happen to us but could someone please tell me what in heavens name is going on?" asked Tristen as he shook the sand out of his light brown hair.

"I don't know guys, maybe we should go back… hey the door gone!" exclaimed Tea in bewilderment as they whirled around and the door was nowhere to be found.

"Wait minute guys! This looks like Atem's kingdom remember? This is his palace! This must be ancient Egypt! The key opened a door linking our time and his! But the question is now, are we even real in this world?" Yugi questioned as he the others began to walk step by step to the palace doors.

Before anyone could speak their mind they notice the sound of approaching footsteps. They stood still as the enormous stone sculptures around them. Scarcely breathing as a silhouette overshadowed them. The sun chose that moment to get in their line of sight so that they couldn't see who was coming. When sunlight change its angle they gasped at who stood before them.

It was an attractive young woman to many mortal men she be consider a goddess. She was tall and had curves Tea would have die to have for her own. Her flawless tan skin was accent well with her white tunic trimmed with ravishing and vibrates shades of red and gold. Her golden-jeweled choker showed off a fine neckline with her matching bracelets and cross earrings. She in addition to those wore a Basest Cat Talisman and gold circlet crown. The wind blew gently against her lengthy ebony tresses. She had a beautiful tattoo patterns around her right upper arm and left ankle. The only peculiar about this goddess was that around her delicately sculpted features was a piece of colorless cloth around her eyes.

Smiling warmly at them she bowed. Everyone looked at her strangely not knowing what to do.

"Welcome, most honored and beloved friends of Pharaoh Atem. We've been expecting you for some time. Come you must be ravenous. We shall change to more desert approved garments then we shall feast, afterwards you may to as you wish with the rest of your visit. Come!" she said in a honey tone of voice full of love and compassion.

"Well guys I think we were expected and its rude to keep someone waiting. Let's go!" said Yugi happily as he broke into a run.

"Wherever on earth that foxy vixen going I want to be! Come one Tristen you can't find a girl like that anymore!" whooped Joey as he cut and run after the desert rose.

With a wolf whistle, Tristen smoothed his left eyebrow and smiled devilishly. "Oh yeah that some smoking lady!" agreed the hormonal teenager as he ran to catch up.

"Men." Snorted Tea as she blew a loose strand of hair out her face. She quickly broke into a jog to catch up to her friends.

The lady seemed to frown and quickly turned into the left corridor. She stopped for a moment to let the others catch up. Yugi was running so fast he didn't see the loose stone and fell hard and fast. He screamed in pain. "YEOW!"

"Whoa man! What wrong?" asked Joey as he and the other caught up and looked at their fallen friend.

He was clutching his right hand, which had a deep gouge going width of his palm. Fresh red blood was spewing from the wound. It would need stitches.

"I cut my hand on that statute of Osiris. Oh man it hurts." He said trying very hard to hold back the tears.

Gasping the bandage woman rushed over to him. "Let me take a look." She carefully traced the wound with her finger. Yugi started to fidget a bit. "Shush it going to be all, Yugi." She said tenderly as she pulled out a vial. Opening she rubbed the contents over the wound then said a healing spell as she bandage the wound. All of the time she was looking straight ahead. She never glanced at Yugi or made any direct eye contact for that matter.

"It will be fine in about two weeks. Change the dressing twice a day and rub this on it so it doesn't get infected" She said as she help him up.

"Thank you for your help mistress. You did a good job. But how did you know my name when I don't know yours?" asked the short wild haired boy completely baffled.

"As the Pharaoh's Secret Keeper I must assume many obligations. I am required to have a vast knowledge of a multitude thing. You will learn more about me and what I can do later. I know everything about Atem. He speaks often in a melancholy tone of voice about a very extraordinary boy called "Yugi". I knew instantly you were the boy in question. Oh and my name is Aziza. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Come we mustn't be delayed." She said as they continued to walk the maze of perplexing dimly lit passageways.

Aziza continued to led the silent teens then stopped abruptly at a conjoin corridor that had three doorways. She bit her lip in antagonism as she began to speak softly to herself.

"Wow what the matter with her? You think someone stick a bee up her butt or something." Joey muttered under his breath to Tristen who laugh at vociferously.

"Guys! Quiet being rude! Aziza is something wrong?" asked Tea kindheartedly to the girl.

"Nothing really. It's just that they changed this corridor two weeks ago due to a minor tremor we had. I just haven't had time to commit memory the new layout. It is just a little frustration that all. By the way you body spray smells so wonderful I can detect at least four different flowers fragrance." She said desperately attempting to change the subject.

"You can't see can you?" Yugi gently spoke to the girl. She laughed as stood up against be for a moment. He only came up to her waist she was at least three and a half feet taller. She fell to his height and hugged him.

"No I can't see I was born sightless. But its never been a too much of a predicament. I have an excellent memory and can retain all most everything in perfect detail. Don't think lowly of me, Yugi. I'm strong." She told him assertively as she got up.

"Wow! Do you think she needs any help at all?" inquired Tristen softly in a curious tone of voice.

"I don't think so, my sister Serenity got along all right and she went almost blind remember, I think this hottie will be just fine without us. But if she should need it we'll be there to help!" Joey said as the high five each other.

"Ahem! I can hear quiet plainly what you are saying! I don't appreciate it. So in the future if you want to live don't call me hottie! I'm not sure what it is but don't say it! Oh Tristen you might want to take a step to your right or your going to get stung by a scorpion and Joseph duck!" Snapped Aziza in a short-tempered tone.

"Huh? Ahh!" said Tristen as a tiny scorpion crossed his path. He was so frighten by the arachnid, as a result he jumped up into Joey's arms and in the struggle they both smacked their thick heads on a low hanging beam.

Everyone got a good snicker out of that. "I tried to tell you. I may be unable to see, but I'm perfectly aware of everything going around me." She told the boneheads with arrogance in her honey voice, as they continued as if nothing had happened.

"Oh man I'm so going to get that girl! She may be hot but I like to take that attitude of hers down a peg or two!" snort Joey as he rubbed the shiner on his forehead.

They kept walking till they came to the entryway to the throne room. She spun around to face them.

"Now a few rules if you please, don't speak in less spoken to, address the King as Pharaoh or Pharaoh Atem. Don't get underfoot and try to be mature. Just use your common sense, please! Unless Yugi and Tea are the only mature ones. Just don't embarrass yourself. Ok. Wait till you are called for. I will go announce your arrival." Instructed Aziza as she took a deep breath and let it go.

"Is it just me or does she seem nervous?" asked Tea to everyone.

"Nervous likes she scared of punishment or nervous something else?" Joey said as he scratches his head.

"No like she the one who doesn't want to look like a fool in front of the Pharaoh! She seems to think most highly of him." Replied Tea.

"He her king, her leader. She pledge her life and loyalty to him. Why wouldn't she be a little nervous? I mean we are from five thousand years in the future we don't know anything about their way of life. Instead of the Pharaoh who was a stranger in our world we are the strangers in his world." Tristen told them matter of fact.

"That is true but I think we can assume that this is going to be one experience we will never fail to remember." Agreed Yugi as they wait to hear her announce them.

"Attention O mighty Pharaoh Atem, son of the great Pharaoh Akhnamkanin, Conquer of Evil Shadow Games and rule of the great nation of Egypt." She said as she got on her hands and knee and bowed before Atem who was dress in the rich and fine garments of an Egyptian king.

He looked up at her from a lost gaze. It seemed as he had been daydreaming to block out the heartbreaking pain, so evident in his piercing purple eyes. They were a tinge red for he had obviously been crying. He looked like he had lost the ability to smile for he couldn't even seem to manage one.

"Aziza please rise, now tell me who has to request my audience?" he asked in a half heart tone of voice.

A wicked grin was starting to etch its way across her angelic face. "My king, cast off you cape of sorrow and let into your heart the light of joy once more. Your prays to the Gods of Egypt have been at last appeased. I give your hearts desire. Come forth the youths know as, Tea, Tristen, Joey, and last but not least Yugi!" she said a she made a gesture with her hand and they appeared in an explosion of desert blooms.

"Wow! How she do that Yugi?" asked a bewilder Joey to his best friend.

"Well obviously she a master at magic, Joey. I won't be surprised by anything else she capable of. Being the Pharaoh's Secret Keeper must have lot important things for her to do and be capable of." He whispered at the same times as his eyes met with his greatest friend ever.

Atem stared at them in his own skepticism as hoping that this wasn't a figment of his imagination. That it was really real. He slowly got up and at a snail pace walked over to them. When he was face to face with Yugi, he reached out his right hand to touch his. Yugi respond without think as they touched. Each could feel that the other was indeed genuine.

"Yugi." He whispered to his best friend so quietly you had to strain to hear it.

"Atem." Yugi replied to him in the same manner.

Then they both fell happily into the other arms and soon were followed by a group hug. The onlookers stared at their king in bewilderment along with distrust was clearly written all over their faces. But they had vanished from the group's mind. All that matter to them at that moment was that they were finally reunited.

"Welcome my friends! Oh this better then anything I could ever dream up. Come we shall have feast soon. But first, Mana, Isis would you escort my friend Tea to the girls chambers and get her some appropriated clothing for our land?" he asked his court ladies.

"Your wish is our commended thy bidding will be done." Replied the lovely Isis with a smile.

"You can count on us, Pharaoh! Well make her so beautiful that even the Goddess of our noble land shall be envious! Come, Tea right? Let make you gorgeous!" proclaimed the young russet haired conjurer teenager. As she and Isis led Tea out of the chamber.

"Joey you and Tristen go with Seto and Shaded take my friends and help them get dressed ok?"

"If that is you wish, my king it shall be granted." Said the man in light blue attire who strongly resembled Kaiba. He and his friend who looked Odion escort the bewilder teens out and down a hallway.

"Sire," spoke up a strangely familiar voice from behind Atem. Yugi eyes bugged out when he saw that the speaker was strangely an Egyptian version of his grandfather. He understood now how Atem must have felt when he was first pulled into his past. With so many familiar faces to those of Yugi time he must have been very confused!

"Yes Shimon?" asked the King to his Vizier kindly.

"Do you wish me to take this doppelganger of yours to get dress?" asked the short old man.

Shaking his head he chuckled "No that won't be necessary, old friend. I have a special connection to the young man so I will attend to it. You can tell the kitchen to have a feast ready soon though. Dismissed." He said kindly to his friend.

"Come Yugi we must get going. Aziza?" he called to the girl who was standing by the throne.

"Yes, my king?" she asked.

"I would most appreciated if you help prepare the feast would, my friend?" he asked with a peculiar look glittering in his eyes. Yugi speculate what it could represent. He never had seen that look on Atem face before. It was something vaguely familiar about it but he couldn't place it.

"It would be my honor and pleasure to fulfill thy wish." She bowing low allowing her cascading train of ebony silk locks to fall and hide her face. But Yugi being short was able to see a very faint flash of pink in her high cheeks.

"Excellent see you soon." Said Atem "Come Yugi, being the King of Games you should for once dress the part don't you think?" he said to the boy who seem lost in thoughts.

"Uh? Sorry what you say?" he asked.

"Come we are going to my room. It just a little further and here we are. Yugi Moto welcome to my bedroom." announced Atem contentedly as the 17-year-old King of Egypt led the 16-year-old King of Games into the Royal Bedchambers!

"Wow! All this is yours?" he asked in disbelief. The room was big enough to fit his house in three times! It was richly decorated it even had its own balcony!

Nodding modestly Atem began to tell him. "It amazing what the people of my country are able to construct, and to know it will stand against the test of time! Thought I wouldn't mind seeing that bedroom of yours. I love the light green paint. It was soothing. Come I'm sure my clothes will fit you. I still have many from when I was your size! After all a king should dress the part, shouldn't he?" said as he led the boy to a vast assortment of clothes.

Yugi looked at his normal school clothes he never seems to get out of them. He needed a change of fashion. In about twenty minutes he was dress up in the Pharaoh old clothes. Looking at a reflected surface they could have been brothers!

"I look cool! Oh if only I could keep it! There a costume party tomorrow night and this would defiantly win first prize! And it be nice to win something other then a Duel Monster Tournament for once!" he said with a long sigh.

"I see if we can mange it." Atem said happily to his friend. They just started laughing that they almost didn't hear their stomachs rumbling.

"Oh I guess we better eat. Those smoothies are long gone form our systems!" joked Yugi as he got up and smiled wickedly.

"Yugi?" asked the Pharaoh with an eyebrow cocked in curiosity

"Race you! Ready, set, Go! Last one to the dinning hall is stuck in the Shadow Realm!" he said as he ran so rapid he was immediately a vague impression.

Well it only took the king a moment to recover and cut and run himself. Servants looked bamboozled as the duo dart by so swiftly. Unable to tell who was who? They just heard two boys laughing and having the time of their lives. They accidentally ran down two boys, one brown hair the other blue that were delivering scrolls.

"Sorry! You won't be punished!" they yelled over their shoulders as the race continues at the boys just looked stun.

"Was that the king?" asked the brown haired one as he picked up his scrolls.

"I think so but I never seen him act like a kid before. He must have had too much sun," replied the blue haired boy.

"I could swear there were two of him." The other boy comment as they walked away.

In the great hall Aziza was overseeing the banquet. She gently directed the servants where to put things. She was very particular about where several flowers where to go. Also she was obsessed that the king's seat and the one to his right were spotless.

"Please people we need to have everything perfect for Atem. You all know he been so miserable recently. I think we all want him to be happy once more. These strangers seem to fill a void in his heart and I for one don't want to be the one responsibly for breaking it for a second time! So make sure this perfect!" she told the servants when they start to moan about their duties.

Just then as she about to use some magic to add the finish touches to the feast, she got the stuffing knocked out her as she fell too the ground by Yugi who skidded past and touch the chair first.

"I win! Guess the Great Atem can't win everything!" he bragged

"Yugi don't become self center now. You soul too pure for that." Said Atem as caught up breathing very hard.

"Your right as always. Oh Aziza! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you." Apologized the boy.

"Thanks for apologizing most people are so kind hearted. You are a very special boy. Ahh!" she became absolute still as well as white as ghost.

"Aziza?" he asked her questioning.

"_I see a park full of trees and boy with brown hair. He is running fast in a big hurry to get to the testing grounds for the Dueling School. He will crash into you and you will help him, he is the next one that is destined to save the world along with his many friends and hero deck. He is your successor and his name is Jaden. To him you will bestow the Winged Karibo as his spirit guide. The Torch must be passed to the next generation in order to save not only the human race, but the spirits of the cards from the three Great Beast who are equal if not more dangerous then the Egyptian Gods," _she announced in a weird and wonderful echoing voice.

Both Atem and Yugi looked at her wondering what she could possibly mean. Who was this Jaden and what beasts was she talking about? They asked her what she meant when she snapped out of her trance, but she couldn't give them any more details.

"Well thank you again for saying you're sorry. Oh do you see my Basest amulet? I can't feel it around my neck," she told them as she searched blindly for it.

"Here you go, my friend, take the left seat next to me, Yugi take the right. Our friends will be with momentarily," said Atem as he helped her too seat.

"Thanks Atem. You are wonderful," she said with that faint blushing for a second time.

"Hmm." Thought Yugi as he did a once over their body language.

"Ah humph." Said someone clearing his or her voice. Every whirled around and saw Shimon. "My Pharaoh, your wishes have been granted. Your friends are ready." He as he step aside to reveal his friends deck out his very cool Egyptian clothing.

"Whoa you look great. You especially Tea with that hair. That is so you. I love your braids."

"Yugi we're wearing skirts and no shirts and a lot of gold. Still we look great at that costume social gathering tomorrow night!" laughed Joey as he played with his cloud white loincloth trimmed with sky blue and gold.

Tristen and Joey wore the same kind of white loincloths with gold trimming, only Tristen was purplish-blue not cerulean. Tea was in a lovely short-skirted scarlet and gold tunic outfit. Her hair had been done in a zillion of tiny braids and each of them had an assortment of gold ornaments adoring their bodies.

The feast was absolute wonderful the music, the entertainment, even the food. They were laughing and talking and feeling so blissful. Everyone was exchanging stories of some kind. The people of Egypt were most astonished about what the kids had to say about their time and all that they had done with the Pharaoh.

"To think of how we were all reincarnated so many centuries later, its unbelievable. Or that the Pharaoh himself would get to meet and live with his modern day recantation. Truly amazing!" Mana said blown away as Tea continued to tell of the future.

While everyone was laughing it up Joey made a very big mistake. He was next to Aziza who was drinking some kind of lip-smacking red liquid and nibbling on figs. He slowly stretched his arms out and laid one around her.

"Nice party don't you think, sweet thing?" he asked her.

"Yes it is now please remove you limb from around my neck or else," she threatened him.

But he was distracted by everything else that he didn't realize he was beginning to make her angry. He then let his hand slide down to her butt and he laughed.

That was it. She began to slowly growl. Yugi slowly lift his head and saw that Joey had accidentally offended Aziza. But he also saw something he couldn't believe.

Her skin slowly became a soft golden color and bit-by-bit beautiful black spots appeared on her, her face began to become more like a feline and within minutes all conversation around the table had stopped. Within minutes where a beautiful woman had once stood now was cheetah flicking its long tail in rage. Growling at the blonde who looked paler then a ghost.

"Oh crap."

She let out a shriek and began to chase him around the room. He bolt but there was no way for him to run faster than the fastest land animal. She chased him like he was a Thompson Gazelle and then tripped him. Pinning him to the floor she looked at him and growled.

"Oh man! For someone who's blind she sure seems to be able to hunt like anyone else," He exclaimed as he trembled.

"Aziza!" shouted Atem warningly.

She slowly turned and faced him. Baring her teeth angrily she began to growl at him.

"Aziza I know your angry and I will have him apologize to you, but you can't hurt someone just because your feelings are bruised. Let him go and come back to the table so we may finish ok? He will apologize alright?" Atem said gently to her.

She lowered her head into submission and got off and trotted over to him. Then affectingly start to rub her head against him while purring; she also wrapped her tail around Yugi ankle.

"All right that enough take you seat, Joey will you apologize please?" asked Atem.

"Sorry, Aziza. I guess even something don't change and we guys can act like totally morons to someone and forget there people too. I'm sorry." Joey said though he was a little disturbed he was talking to a cat.

She circled him a few times then began to change back to human form. "Admission of guilt accept, request for forgiveness granted. Treat people with more respect in the future. Oh and for future reference I _can_ see when I'm in my cheetah body," she snapped angrily at him.

"You looked wonderful as you underwent the metamorphous. You were just the most beautiful thing I ever seen. How are you able to do that?" asked Yugi totally in awe of this amazing woman.

"Yes that was truly amazing! What else can you do?" asked Tea as she got her goblet refilled. No one seemed disturbed by the fact they just watched a blind teenager transform into a ferocious cheetah in the blink of an eye.

Blushing slightly she turned to address the kids. "My parents were very special. My mother was one of the highest-ranking priestess; it's from her I was blessed with my spiritual powers as well as an inborn talent for magic. My father was a scholar its from he was I bless with my vast knowledge. Very few individuals are born with ability to change their shape. I was lucky."

"If you can only see when you're in your cat from, why not stay in it all the time?" asked Tristen.

"And give up speaking? Not a chance!"

"Come, I'm stuffed lets do something else. Yugi I like it if you join me on ride out into the desert. We just got some beautiful new stallions. There's one I think you like very much," asked Atem.

"That would be fun!" he said, "You guys coming?"

"Not this time bud. Me and Tristen were going to learn some fighting techniques from Seto over here." Said Joey jamming a thumb at the blue cladded priest.

"Then we are going for a long chariot ride. I'm going to drive them!" Tristen added excitably.

"I was going to hang out with Mana. She's going to take me on a tour of the gardens and watch some magic." Tea told him.

"Then about after our ride we meet and take a sunset curies down the Nile on my barge, that sound like a good way to end the day?" asked Atem to his friends who he only want to see happy.

"That would be perfect! See you in about four hours!" said Joey as he gave everyone a high five!

"Excuse me my King, but I may join. I mean who knows if your life maybe in danger?" asked Aziza trying to sound dutiful but Yugi could tell there was something more.

"My king if you need escort it probably be better if someone else went with you." Said Shimon

"I feel my life in safe hands, Aziza as you can plainly see is more then capable enough to protect me. She is part of the court and rightful so. We'll be fine. But your concern is appreciated, my friend. Come Yugi today you are going to be a Prince of Egypt!" he joked.

"But he not of royal blood my liege." Questioned a perplex vizier.

"It's a joke Shimon, you know humor?" said Aziza as she escort them out.

Aziza was really good with the horses, she got the three of the most excellent horses, Yugi had ever seen. There were so immense with muscle upon muscle and the finest ebony coats every seen.

Atem helped boost Yugi onto one and it was clear he was a little uncertain.

"Are you sure he not going to leave me in the desert after bucking me off?" he asked in fear.

"Trust the horse, young one. Let your inside match your outside. If you are calm and full of trust he won't fail you. Just relax and be one with him." Advised Aziza as she swung her leg over the stallion.

They raced through the narrow streets and out to the desert along the beautiful Nile. Yugi was having some troubling staying seated but got the hang of it rather quick. Then trio rode laughing and singing the whole way.

"I see the wonder of such creatures! This so much fun! Yaw!" said Yugi as encouraged his black stallion to go even faster.

"You are welcome company, young boy! But if you desire to stay with us your going to have as you say kick up a notch! Go Kareem faster!" giggled Aziza as her stallion bolt and into a speedy gallop and jumped a crocodile shaped rock.

"Whoa! How she do that?" asked Yugi to Atem who was smiling broadly.

"You be surprise what some people can do! So isn't this more invigorating then driving cars?" he replied, as he got ready to make that jump as well.

"You know I can't drive!" he shot back at him.

"Because you still need a booster seat? I mean you can't even reach the pedals!" Atem said sarcastically as he jumped the rock.

Yugi stopped for moment then grit his teeth and vaulted over the rock as well. "Whoa." He said stunned as he continued to ride to catch up to the others. They seem to be involved in a race to a nearby oasis.

"Listen I trust you like I trust my friends think you got what it takes to beat them to the oasis?" he asked the stallion.

He reared up and went so fast it pulled back Yugi lips. "Whoaaaaa!" he said as the animal race with such velocity they made to the oasis first. When they got to the oasis the ebony horse however began to buck hysterically.

"Atem! I can hear Yugi heartbeat a mile away as well as Usamah! He was always the most spirited of our stallions! I can hear them! Yugi panicking! We got to get there before Usamah starts to turn Yugi face into paste. Let go Kareem come on!" she yelled as they bolt.

She leapt off her horse just Usamah hurled Yugi off into the waterhole. Atem quickly dismounted and ran to help Yugi as Aziza calm down the overzealous beast.

"Whoa boy! Ahh!" she said ducking from his hoofs and making a desperate snatch for the leathery reins. She missed the rein and had to roll to miss being pounded. "Grr" she grunted with infuriation and jumped at the beast and managed to get hold of the bridle and finally calm the beast down.

Atem got Yugi out of the water and gave him his dark purple cape as a towel to dry off. "You ok Yugi. I'm sorry about that. Usamah gets very completive and has a tendency to be over excited." He apologized to his friend who was toweling his hair off.

"Its ok, Atem. I'm fine. Whoa Aziza is one amazing woman. I can see why you have a crush on her." He said quietly to him.

Atem acted like some had sucker punched him. He had a bewilder look etch across his face and his dark tan skin was turning as red as Yugi's cloak.

"What… did… you… say…?" he asked Yugi who was smiling as he looked from Atem to Aziza as she rounded up the horses.

"It oks! Don't lie. She is a miraculous young woman. She is breathtaking." He said to as wring out the cape and hand it back to him.

"Yugi saying such a thing would be consider high treason." He told as if trying to change the subject.

"Atem." He said with an eyebrow cocked and arms folded.

Sighing he looked over to the young girl as she tied up the stallions next to the cerulean water. She plucked a desert flower and threaded into her hair.

"I don't have a crush Yugi. She doesn't have a crush on me either." He started to say quietly as Aziza approached them slowly. She was smiling a very dreamy smile.

"You two thirsty? I have some water flask if you need them. Atem I sense your troubled what the matter? Is Yugi alright?" she asked confused to him.

"Aziza to you trust me?" he asked he with hand gentle cradling her face.

'You know I trust you with my life, which is why with my life I serve thy till the end of my days." She replied sweetly.

"I know," he said " Do you trust Yugi as well?" The Pharaoh asked her urgently as he took her long delicate hands into his.

"I would trust him the same way I trust you. You two complete each other, your two are so alike and the bond you have it like you're brothers! I would tell him anything and trust him to keep it a secret. Why what do you wish to tell him, my Pharaoh?" she asked uncertain of her king wishes.

"He knows but it would better if we say it to him." He replied simply.

"Oh I see. Yes do tell but only him." She request to him.

Yugi just stood there smiling at them as he observed his friend talk about something other then saving the world for once.

"We grew up together, I was a year older then Atem. But he was my only friend growing up. I wasn't always so bold and aggressive. I used to be shy and timed. I was torment because of my handicap. I'd to work harder then everyone else and yet I had no one."

"That must have been lonely. So Atem help you by being your friend?"

"Yes he was the only friend I had. I couldn't help it. We became best friends. I looked out for him as he did for me."

"Then when I was 12 and she was 13 something happen that change everything." Said Atem as he took a big gulp of water and passed around.

"What?" said Yugi hooked on every word of Atem's story?

"Well I was memorizing some hieroglyphics and Atem was studying some scrolls close by. Then some servant came by. She began to make fun of me. Then even hit me in the stomach." She began.

"I rush to help but the conceited young woman just threw me into a sculpture and it start to tip. I was about to get crushed when Aziza morph properly into a cheetah for the first time and save me a splint second before I was crushed to death."

"We met later that night in the gardens under the starry night just having a conversation quietly to ourselves. He expressed his gratitude to me for saving him and I said I owed him for he had saved me. Then for unknown reason I undid the cloth around my eyes and looked at him. Even though I couldn't see him I want him to look at my eyes."

"Then passion took over us as we embraced each other and kissed most passionately. I will remember that moment forever." Smiled Atem as he held her hand. She laughed and blushed at him.

"Wow your first kiss! That is amazing. But I can tell there something more." Said Yugi hopeful.

"As we pulled apart a weird and wonderful thing happened. For a moment I could _see._ I saw and felt everything that Atem had ever experience and for the first time I could see my friend's face and my own."

"Wow! That is so amazing! So you if you two love one another why not just get together for real?" Yugi as he they laid out on the sand and let the sun warm their flesh.

"You think its right for the King of Egypt to be in love with a lowly servant? It would be erroneous for us to be together. But every now and then we get to steal a moment together. Still do you have an out of the ordinary young woman in your life young King of Games?" she asked him as she fool around with his hair.

Giggling embarrassingly as he went red in the face. Turning to look at her he said gently "No I don't have a special girl. Tea and I have a strong bond but I'm not in love at the moment. Still I eagerly wait the day I can experience what you two feel. It must be the greatest feeling every to be in love."

"I see. You are a most charming young man. So full compassionate and strong-minded. Understands what is really important in life. Such an untainted and self-sacrificing spirit. I wish I could see your world through your eyes." She said with a long sigh.

"Maybe, Aziza you can. Yugi would you be insulted if Aziza kissed you?" asked Atem in peculiar tone of voice.

The water he had been drink spewed from his lips. Coughing "Excuse me? Why would your girlfriend want to kiss me?" he asked confused.

"So I might be able to see through your eyes for a moment. Please. Atem has described your time so beautifully that poets would be envious. I wish with your permission to see it just once. If is all right with you?" she request to him.

"Sure if it alright with Atem." He glanced over to his friend who nodded with a smile.

"Ok" she slowly and carefully removed her cloth and exposed her milky white eyes. She leaned in and kissed him gently. Yugi became paralyzed with joy as she held the moment for a long time. Finally she let go.

"Aziza?" they asked concerned.

She began to shake like she was having a seizure. The milky white film over her eyes melted away and her changed to brilliant shade of bluish-purple.

"Wow! Your world is so amazing. I can feel all that you felt. I see you fighting with playing cards. Your friends and loved ones. You beyond doubt have a colorful and full existence, so full of love and friendship. You have such a great life. Life is truly beautiful. I would love to live in your world. Oh you and Atem coming together for the first time. All that you two have done to save mankind is truly breathtaking. I see why you do love each other so much and I now feel the pain that has stricken your souls since you separate. Oh Yugi you are so cute! I would have thought girls would fall for you left and right. Oh its beautiful." She whispered as the film coat her eyes once more and she fell into Atem arms.

"Wow. Did she really see my whole life in just one moment? Did she feel all that I ever felt?" asked Yugi as poured some cold water passed her parched rosy lips.

Groaning she began to stir a bit. "Wow that was mind-boggling." She spoke softly to them. "I'm glad your father gave you that gift Atem, or I would never have met such amazing young man. He truly is who you would be if you lived in the twenty-first century. All our friend reincarnated all well except me that is." She said dejectedly as she wrapped the cloth back around her head.

"Just because I didn't met a girl like you in my time doesn't mean you weren't reincarnated as well. Just means we have yet to met. Now what gift to you speak of, Aziza?" asked the boy confused by her words.

"It the Key, Yugi. That is the gift. My father realized that I was really unhappy when I return to rest in the afterlife. He bestowed to me a key, this key. He said to me this."

"_My son. I can't stand by and watch your spirit be unhappy. I give to you this gift that will hopeful lift your spirits." Said Akhnamkanin to his young son. He was smiling warmly at the boy._

_Atem slowly opened the gold box and withdrew the key. Hold it up to his eyes he looked confused at it._

_"Father, what is this? What can a key to lift the pain that is slowly ripping my heart apart?" Atem asked to his father._

_"It will give you your heart's desire, my son. Give this to the boy. Tell him these instructs."_

_"Put this key in a lock, say my name and knock." " You will get what you desire most. I hope it will give you back your happiness." Akhnamkanin told his son as they hugged tightly._

_"Thank you, Father. This is truly the greatest gift you could give me. I know my friends will be happy. Especially my best friend, Yugi." Atem said as beads of moisture fell to the ground._

_"From what you said. I wish I could have met this Yugi. Be happy my son." Said the old Pharaoh as he disappeared into the blinding white light._

Yugi looked like some had hit him. He gazed upon the key around his neck. He now realize this was a very special key. It was a gift of a father's love for his son. As much as it was a gift to keep two friend from ever being truly away from each other.

"It like Narnia." Whispered Yugi quietly to himself.

"Excuse me? But what is Narnia?" asked Aziza confused.

"Narnia is a magical country in a seven part book series. That has been reprint countless times as well as second book in the series "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." Has been made into movies countless times."

"You see the country of Narnia can only be reach by magic and when you least expect it. In the second book four young children find a doorway between their world and the world of Narnia in a wardrobe." Explained Yugi patiently to everyone.

"Oh the key acts like a doorway between different points in time. You and your friends can visit us. Maybe it can work one day we could visit you. Come we better get back to the palace if you are going on tour of Nile River. It so beautiful I'm told when the sun is just going down." Said as Aziza mounted her stallion.

"Uh what if my horse bucks me again?" asked Yugi in a tiny apprehensive voice.

"Um, Yugi, way don't we switch horses? You can ride my horse, Horemheb? He a very good steed and won't get overzealous. What do you say?" he asked hopeful to the frighten boy.

"Ok could you help me up?" Soon they were riding back to the palace. Yugi was so happy that the steed was much more controllable then the other one.

Soon the rest of the gang was on the royally barge. It was a good way to end the day.

"Atem this was the best day of our lives." Said Tea as she ate some grapes.

"Yeah, buddy! You have a great life here its good to know your ok." Said Joey as he let the gentle desert breeze blow at his short golden locks.

"Yeah we are happy. This is good. You have everything." Said Tristen as stretched out on the seat.

"I don't have everything. Listen to me. No amount of materialistic objects could ever make up for treasure that you're to me. You can have all that you want but its meaningless without people who you care about you." Said Atem as he gazed out at his people.

"The key I gave to Yugi is important. Anytime you need me. If you're in trouble or in doubt or just need a good friend. Put it in a lock and say my name and knock. Come I think its time for you too go home. We can spend another day together soon." He said as he and Aziza escort them to a door.

"This is where you shall return to your world. Please come again. It was so much fun. Just don't abuse the power of the key. We both know that you have got to learn to live on your own but, we both believe you shouldn't have to say good bye to your best friend. Till we met again." Said Aziza as she kissed and hugged everyone.

"Here, Yugi this my thanks for what you gave to me." She said as gave him a lock of her hair.

After they said good-bye to the Pharaoh they promised they visit again soon. They repeat the ritual and soon a blinding white light engulfed them and they were standing outside the game shop at the very moment they had left!

"OK! Tell me did that really happen? Us take unforeseen excursion to Ancient Egypt?" asked Joey as he looked down at his normal street clothes in disbelief.

"I know! Was it just a dream or was it really?" asked Tea as she ran her fingers through her short straight hair.

Everyone was just overlapping with questions; Yugi was just quietly staring at the key. Then they heard someone coming toward them. Everyone head snapped up and saw Grandpa coming down the street carrying take-out boxes. He was humming merrily to himself.

"Hello everyone! What you doing standing out in the cold? I just got back from the repairman administrative center and I pick up some take-out for us to have for dinner," he asked them confused.

"The door is locked, Grandpa and I lost my house key." enlightened Yugi as he reached out his hands to take the white take-out boxes.

"Yugi! What happened?" asked his grandfather in alarm.

"Uh what? What's wrong, Grandpa?" he asked as he dropped the food in surprise.

"How you cut your hand so badly! Come on let get you to the emergency room and get that stitched up! It looks nasty!" he said as they walked quickly for seven blocks to a nearby private clinic.

That night Yugi was in his room getting ready for bed. He was actually smiling for the first time in weeks. He picked up the small package that had been discovered on his front doorstep when they had come home and found inside their Egyptian clothes. He quietly hung the outfit in his closet and closed the door.

They had told Grandpa everything about their adventure in Egypt after the nurse had finished stitching his hand. He told them to keep it secret. Not to tell anyone in less they felt it wise.

Soon he was fast asleep dreaming peaceful. Unlike the night before there was no screaming just peace and tranquility. Slowly on its own the closet door opened and out came a semi transparent Atem. He was walked slowly over to the sleeping Yugi.

Sitting down on the bed he took Yugi hand and squeeze tightly. "Yugi, no matter what I will be your friend. I will always be there for you. You gave me so much. You were more then my friend you were like my little brother. I can't wait till you come for another visit. Good night my friend, little brother. I love and all our friends so." He said as he tucked him in quietly.

He was halfway back to the closet when Yugi spoke up and said to him quietly " I love you my friend, my brother. We all love you very much. Thanks for being there for me when I need you most."

"See you later" they both smiled at each in a special way.

"See you soon, brother." They said at the same time as Atem walked back into the closet and Yugi rolled over to sleep.

As the silver moonlight bathed the tiny room the golden key around his neck glitter smiling because even time and death wouldn't keep these two friends apart.


End file.
